This invention relates to a micro test tube for carrying out microbiological determinations and which is especially adapted for detection of bacteria in body fluids such as for example milk, urine and the like.
An object of this invention is to provide a micro test tube which is readily, easily and reliably sterilized and which further serves as the vehicle for delivering the sample therein as well as for holding the sample so that the test procedure can be run without any transfer of materials being necessary, all this while sterile conditions are maintained.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a micro test tube which is self-contained, i.e. wherein no additional apparatus or materials are required other than introduction of the sample to be evaluated.
A further object of the invention is to provide a micro test tube which is made available in a "ready to use" condition, i.e. completely sealed against contamination by external organisms as well as loss of the analytical sample or test liquid.
Still a further object of the invention is the provision of such a micro test tube which can be used for delivering the sample therein and which can then be placed intact in an incubator for incubating the sample.